This invention relates generally to rapid deployment of telecommunications systems, and in particular to the deployment and use of infrastructureless networks for emergency purposes.
A common characteristic of natural, man-made, accidental, or intentional disasters is the damage to, or destruction of, buildings and other outdoor structures such as communication antennas, radio towers, and utility poles. Such damage and destruction can cause the local telecommunications infrastructure to become inoperative and/or overloaded. Systems that can be affected by such disasters include residential and commercial telephone service, cellular telephone service, and mobile radio systems used by local, state, and federal emergency and law enforcement agencies. Disasters can occur in urban, suburban, and rural areas, and can be the result of such diverse events as, for example, catastrophic accidents, natural disasters, or intentional attacks. Even in non-disaster situations, such as for example, military deployments, basic wide-area telecommunication services might need to be deployed rapidly in previously uninhabited areas.
For example, a disaster has occurred, one which affects a large number of people over a large geographical area, spanning anywhere from many city blocks to 10's of miles in suburban or rural areas. Buildings and other outdoor structures (such as antennas, radio towers and utility poles) are damaged or destroyed. All or portions of the local telecommunications infrastructure—including regular telephone system and the cellular telephony system used by inhabitants; land mobile radio systems used by local, state, and federal emergency and law enforcement agencies, etc.—are inoperative. The portions that might have survived are tremendously overloaded. This disaster may be a natural one—such as multiple tornado strikes, an earthquake, volcanic eruptions, or floods—or it may be accidental, due to plane crashes, train derailments, or refinery explosions. The disaster may be intentional, or it may take place in an area where means for communication is limited to begin with, or in an area where millions of citizens could need access to telecommunication services. A common problem in all of these situations is the need for immediate communication among emergency personnel, law enforcement agencies, and the local citizens.
To properly support this type of situation, a system is needed which is designed to be general purpose and hence capable of supporting any application that used to be supported by the damaged or destroyed system that it is trying to replace. The system needs to be standards-based and hence can be used with existing end-user communication devices. Further, the system needs to be economically affordable by local and state governing bodies. The system should be capable of temporarily replacing a destroyed communications network (e.g. cellular telephone service) and operating for weeks or even months, and the equipment of the system should be useful for a non-emergency situation as well. The system should be capable of inter-operating with any modern internet protocol-based network, allowing it to be connected to standard networks like the internet.